Start
by PrincessSaraSolo
Summary: A short story about Harry and Ginny.
1. Start

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I like to write, and this is the first story that came to mind.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut against the bright sun and tried to ignore the happy conversation of his friends who sat next to him on the grass. He loved both of his friends, but since they had finally acknowledged their feelings for each other, he'd been nothing but a third wheel. He wished he could find someone else to hang out with, but he found that he was still more comfortable as a third wheel to his best friends than as the main side show attraction with the rest of his school. 

_That's not entirely true,_ he thought to himself. _Ginny and Neville have never treated me any different._

_Yes, _he answered himself. _But Ginny makes you uncomfortable in a worse way._ He frowned. He hadn't realized it until Ron and Hermione had gone on their first trip together to Hogsmeade and he'd been left alone with Ginny and Neville in the Three Broomsticks. He pictured her, and it was as if she was in front of him again. Her beautiful red hair was glinting in the light and framing her ivory face. Her lips were pulled into a smile and her eyes were bright with laughter. 

"Harry, you wanna come help me practice some Quiditch?" Her voice broke through and he blushed as his eyes flew open to see her standing over him. He glanced over to Ron and Hermione, who had yet to notice his boredom or Ginny. 

"Sure," he answered, trying to sound nonchalant. He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring her outstretched hand. They walked side by side towards the Quiditch field. 

~*~*~*~

This is my first fanfic, and I'd love reviews. 

Obviously this is just a start, hence the name. I just felt

like I needed to post it or I would never have any motivation to continue it. 

Oh! And I have no idea if Ginny has blue eyes…so if 

that's wrong let me know. And if I'm spelling words wrong I will fix them. 

I'm temporarily away from my books, so I will fix them as soon as I get back. 

So, please review, I know there's not much here, 

but let me know if you'd continue reading, or if you just wanna gag and get away

 from this as soon as possible. 


	2. Quidditch

Thank you all so much for your reviews. I never would have written this so fast if it weren't for the 3 reviews I found waiting for me this afternoon. I'm glad you guys like it so far, and if you have any suggestions for where the story should go, let me know. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was glad Harry had agreed to come with her. She had seen him looking desolate next to her brother and his girlfriend and her heart went out to him. She knew he was uncomfortable around almost everyone in school. 

She shaded her eyes as she looked up at him on his broomstick. He was flying above her aimlessly, simply enjoying the freedom flying.

"Harry," she called up. He flew down level with her. "I wanted to practice shooting goals, do you think you could be my keeper?" He looked up at the three hoops behind her. 

"I'm not very good," he answered. "But I'll try." He swooped up around her and hovered in front of the middle hoop. For the next half hour, he struggled to block her. She was very good, and he was not, but he managed to stop a few. She applauded him every time, and he smiled down at her embarrassedly. 

"I think I'm done humiliating you, Harry," she laughed as he missed another. 

"Care to try to get the snitch first?" He challenged. Ginny contemplated it, looking out over the empty stands.  

"Nah," she answered finally, shaking her head. "I'm thirsty, you want to come get a drink with me?" Her voice shook a little, but Harry didn't hear it. Asking him to play Quidditch with her was one thing, asking him to get a drink was something else. _Why? You ask Neville all the time?_ She thought. _Right, compare Neville and Harry, as if it was the same. _

"Sounds good to me," Harry's deep voice interrupted her inner argument. She sat trying to hide her shock as he flew down to the Quidditch pitch. She recovered and joined him a moment later. 

"To the kitchen?" She asked as jumped off her broomstick and landing lightly on the ground. Harry tried not to notice the way her hair shined as she pushed it out of her eyes. 

"Sounds good," he answered, holding his broom to his chest. Ginny tried not to notice how incredibly green his eyes were. 

They walked to the kitchen, trying not to notice each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ugh, I don't like this one very much. It seems too much like the last one. _Please_ feel free to suggest any changes. 


	3. Malfoy

            Harry and Ginny dropped of their brooms in the locker rooms and walked back into the castle together. Harry held open the door for her, and his heart fluttered as she smiled at him and whispered her thanks. He felt his cheeks burn as the door closed behind him. 

            "Aw, how cute! Potter opening the door for his new girlfriend." Harry heard Malfoy sneer before he saw him. He glanced at Ginny and saw her cheeks redden. He assumed it was in anger, and turned to face Malfoy. 

            "Shut up, Malfoy," he muttered. 

            "Oh, that was brilliant." Harry tried to ignore Malfoy, and tried to move forward. "I must say, Potter, she is rather pretty for a Weasley." Ginny stood straight backed beside Harry, acting as if she couldn't hear him. 

            "She's rather pretty for anyone, and you know it Malfoy," the words rushed out of his mouth before he could control them. His face was inches from Malfoy's and he clutched his wand at his side. "Stay away from her, or you'll have more than just her brothers to deal with." 

            He backed up and walked past Malfoy quickly. Ginny followed right after him, refraining from sticking her tongue out as she walked by. He was trying to pretend nothing had happened, and that he hadn't said anything. He had almost convinced himself that Ginny was going to do the same when Ginny stopped.

            "Harry?" He paused and turned to look at her as he tried to control the blush that he knew was coming. 

            "Yes?" He managed to answer her. Ginny bit her lip and looked down at the floor. She lost her nerve.

            "Never mind," she began walking again, but Harry snatched her hand. She stopped and looked at their hands, and then up at Harry. He didn't let go.

            "Are you okay?" She smiled warmly and nodded. "I mean, if you're not, tell me, and I'll beat the git…"

            "I'm great, Harry," she interrupted. "Just rather thirsty."

            "Oh! Right, let's go then." They continued down the hall, neither one acknowledging their intertwined fingers. __


	4. The End

JaimeBell: Thank you! Your stories are great! I'm glad you like mind. Thank you for the specific passage, I'm glad you showed me that. And thanks for the idea about the feelings. That's exactly what I think is wrong. I'm going to have to go back and edit it. 

Liebling: Thank you for all your reviews. I only ask for suggestions out of desperation…I'll be careful. :-D

Everyone who reviewed: Thank you _so_ much. I can't tell you how much it means to me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They hadn't gotten far when they turned around a corner, nearly slamming into Malfoy's cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Harry heard Malfoy chuckle behind the pair. 

"Hiding behind your baboons again, Malfoy?" Harry called, peering between their shoulders. Malfoy pushed through.

"Oh, Potter, like I'd _ever _be afraid of you." Harry felt Ginny squeeze his hand reassuringly. He felt a wave of joy and adrenaline. 

"We all know the truth here, Malfoy. No need to pretend you've got anything other than a rich dad who's in prison, thanks to me." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Harry knew there would be consequences. Ginny sucked in her breath and gripped her wand at her side. _This can't turn out well, _she thought worriedly. Malfoy's eyes narrowed and Harry saw him reach for his wand. 

"_Expeliamus!_" Harry shouted, before Malfoy could do anything but finger his wand. It flew away from him and down the hall. Harry stood with his wand pointed at Malfoy's chest. Ginny stood beside him, her wand pointed at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Leave your wands where they are," she said authoritatively. Neither Crabbe nor Goyle had even thought to pull out their wands. 

"We're going to leave, and if you try anything, or try to follow us, you'll get the worst cursing you've ever experienced." 

"Come on, Potter," Malfoy spat his name as if it tasted foul. "You—"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ginny's voice surprised Malfoy. 

"Need your _girlfriend_ to protect you, now that your mother's gone?" Harry's hand tightened on his wand. It was taking every ounce of strength he had not to curse Malfoy, but he needn't have worried. Malfoy had already sunk to the floor, unconscious. Crabbe and Goyle stirred, not knowing what to do. 

"Stay," Harry said, as if they were dogs. They obeyed. Harry took Ginny's hand again and they walked off towards the kitchen. They didn't speak even when they reached the painting of the fruit bowl. Harry was very aware of her hand in his, and he couldn't help but love what she'd done for him. He thought about the quiet girl he'd known until his 5th year. She'd finally opened up and shown him what a great girl she was. 

"Harry Potter!" Harry was startled from his thoughts. "It's so good to see Harry Potter, Dobby has missed him." Harry smiled embarrassedly down at the house elf. 

"It's good to see you too, Dobby." 

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?" He asked, bouncing from one foot to the other excitedly. 

"I'd like a butter beer, if that's okay, and Ginny?" He looked to her.

"I'd like some lemonade, if you please Dobby." 

"Of course!" Dobby rushed off, and a few house elves raced over to him. 

"Is there anything else we can get for you or your friend, Mr. Potter?" One of them asked. Harry looked to Ginny, who shook her head. 

"No, thank you very much." Harry was glad he was still holding Ginny's hand, but was trying to think of something to say to her. His mind raced and he couldn't think of anything to say that seemed adequate. Dobby soon brought the drinks to them. Both had been thirsty and drank quickly. Dobby stood by, waiting to take their empty cups. 

"Does Harry Potter want more?" He asked, eagerly. 

"No, thank you, Ginny?" She shook her head again. "We'd better get going Dobby. It was good to see you," he waved with his empty hand and they left. Out in the empty hall, Harry paused. 

"Ginny?" She stopped and looked up into his green eyes. Her knees felt week and she let go of his hand. She stood with her face turned up to his, less than a foot away.

"Yes, Harry?" She groaned inwardly at the breathlessness of her voice. He took a deep breath and forced himself not to run away. 

"Thank you," he said finally. "Thank you for standing up to Malfoy, thank you for being such a great friend, thank you for always helping me when I needed it. Thank you for not wrenching your hand away from me when I took it." He looked down at her and inched closer. He couldn't stop talking now. "Thank you for knowing I didn't want to be with Ron and Hermione. Thank you for distracting me." He placed his hand on her waist as he closed the distance between them. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Thank you for not treating me weird." He pressed his body against hers, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Thank you for this."

His head bent down and their lips met. Her arms snaked around his neck and his stayed wrapped around her waist. After a moment they separated. Ginny's heart hadn't stopped pounding. She couldn't focus on one thought. Harry Potter had just kissed her. Harry looked into her chocolate eyes, hoping she would break the silence. 

"You're welcome." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That would be it! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think! 

I'll probably be editing it soon, hopefully making it better.

Thanks again to all those who reviewed, and by beta reader, Geneva! :D


End file.
